<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Mine Instead by MollyMaryMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600359">Take Mine Instead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie'>MollyMaryMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Fluff, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets a devastating letter from home. But Remus is there to make everything okay again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Mine Instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands were shaking. That was how Remus knew something was very wrong. Sirius’ hands were confident and calloused and cavalier, and they <em>didn’t</em> shake. Not when he was dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts, not when he was healing Remus’ wounds after a treacherous moon, not when he was pretending to be in love with Remus for a good show.</p><p>Now, Sirius’ hands were shaking. And not trembling, either. <em>Vibrating</em>. Uncontrolled and terrified. There was a paper in his hands, a letter from home. He’d gotten bad letters from home before and he’d cast them off with a laugh, incinerating them before they hit the carpet.</p><p>“Sirius?” Remus called out carefully, moving toward where Sirius sat in the center of his mattress, the curtains to his bed open, as they always were.</p><p>“Hmm?” Sirius responded, the look on his face as vacant as it was alarming. His cheeks, that had just been flushed from racing Remus up the stairs to their dorms in an effort to get the last chocolate frog, were now sullen and pale. The circles under his eyes deepened and twitched.</p><p>“Talk to me,” Remus whispered, not even hesitating before crawling into Sirius’ bed, folding his legs underneath him. Sirius didn’t look up at him. His silver eyes blurred out.</p><p>“It’s … from Mother,” he said under a hard swallow, blanching at the bitter taste it left in his throat. His grip on the letter increased until it crumpled underneath his fingers. “They tell me Regulus has been recruited. <em>Marked</em>. As a Death Eater.” Tears formed in his blank eyes.</p><p>Without pause, Remus shot forward and enveloped Sirius in his arms. At this comfort, the fragile shell of Sirius’ strength broke and he pulled Remus closer, forming knots in Remus’ shirt with his tightly clenched fists. “Sirius, I am so sorry,” Remus breathed out as Sirius sobbed.</p><p>“I knew it was coming, I knew he was …” A sob interrupted him. “I knew he would do anything for them, but I … he’s just a <em>child</em>, Remus.” Remus didn’t reply, didn’t speak. He knew there was nothing that he could say that would fix this. He just held Sirius tighter, letting him burrow his face down into the hollows of Remus’ throat, the tears slipping down Remus’ collar.</p><p>In a broken voice, Sirius spoke again. “And they’re so fucking <em>proud</em> in this letter, so proud of the son that isn’t a disgrace to the Black family name.” There was a resentment and anger in his tone that Remus had only heard when Sirius had left home to move in with James. It wasn’t welcome in Sirius’ voice, in what should be a melodic and carefree and glorious tone.</p><p>“Fuck the Black family name,” Remus growled in return. “They were never your family to begin with. <em>We’re</em> your family now. We always have been. Give up that name,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ hair, holding him closer than he ever had. “And take mine instead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr <a href="https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/">@mollymarymarie</a> ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>